


Reminiscing

by narcissablack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissablack/pseuds/narcissablack
Summary: Andromeda Tonks was a lot of things.[Short one-shot - Post Battle of Hogwarts, all Andromeda is left with is her grandson, and the memories tied to all the people the war had taken away from her.]





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction, or my first fanfiction over all.  
> I could not stop thinking about how Andromeda had lost most of her family,and how heartbroken she must have been to learn about the fact that Nymphadora (and Remus) had died, only a few months after Tonks, and only a few months after giving birth to Teddy. How devastated she must have been to learn that her own sister's had murdered her child.  
> [I like to think that Nymphadora and Sirius are hexing the heck out of Bellatrix in the after-life.]

_[1998]_

 

_Andromeda Tonks was a lot of things._

  
She could be nothing but relieved, after learning of You-Know-Who's demise. After all, his death marked the end of a dictatorial regime, one that had done nothing but fuel hate into the hearts of the Wizards it had not killed yet. One that only tore family aparts, and had destroyed countless lives.

  
She was devastated, by the damage the war had done. All she could do was to think about her daughter, who had so much to live for, and who had been too young, too innocent, and too inexperienced about life to die. Her free-spirited, kind hearted, endearingly clumsy daughter, whose laugh she would never get to hear again, and whose smile would never light up a room again. About her son-in-law, whose son would never get to properly know. About her husband, whose death had affected her in the worst possible ways, and who she was still mourning, when she learned about her daughter's passing.

  
She could not keep the tears from spilling, when she thought about her older sister. Whenever she would try to associate the young girl who she had looked up too as a child, admirative of her wild and carefree personality, and the murderer of her only child, the only thing she could do was to wonder how thing had gotten so far off track that a person she used to be so close to had ended up destroying her life in the worst ways possible. How her younger sister, and her best friend as a child, had sided against her. How her family had been torn apart, _all over again_.

  
She found herself longing for her husband's hugs. For the warmth of his arms. For the kindness in his eyes. For her daughter's smile. _For things she knew she would never get to see, feel, or hear ever again._

  
She found it easier not to use her daughter, or her husband's name. All it would do is worsen the constant ache in her heart. Remind her of what she had lost. Make the process of grieving them harder.

  
She would see bits of her daughter in Teddy. She found herself thinking back of her daughter's firsts, whenever she would look at her grandson, and wondering when thinking of her finally would stop feeling like her chest was being ripped open, and her heart stomped on.

  
_Andromeda Tonks was a lot of things, but she feared happy would never be one of them ever again._


End file.
